Monday Morning
by penquin apocolyps
Summary: OneShot a beautiful Monday morning, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and a group of kids were standing outside of Shikon High School, all huddled close together, trying to warm their bodies, considering the fact it was 30 degrees outside. R


It was a beautiful Monday morning, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and a group of kids were standing outside of Shikon High School, all huddled close together, trying to warm their bodies, considering the fact it was 30 degrees outside.

One was a girl average height for 17 years old, chocolate eyes, raven black hair, completely beautiful, her name was Kagome Higurashi, was one of the smartest girls in school. There was another girl with chestnut hair pulled into a tight braid, with an athletic figure; she was Sango Kirikorosu, Shikon High's star athlete. And standing with his arms around her was Sango's boyfriend for two months was, Miroku Kaze, the class hentai, but since he's been dating Sango his hands are kept to himself or to Sango. Miroku was pressed up close to Sango, and she didn't seem to mind, I mean after all they were "just sharing there body heat" so they wouldn't freeze while waiting for the last member of their small group.

"Damnit, Where in Hades is he? It is way too freaking Cold out her, I think my ass is frozen!" Sango cried.

"Maybe I could warm it up for you." Miroku grinned a sly one.

"Not now, Miroku, It's too cold." Whined Sango. Miroku took a hint a completely released his hold on Sango, and back up a bit. Sango then felt a shiver sail up her spine, when she realized her "tumor" was removed. Sango turned around and snaked her up and around Miroku's neck, sweetly she spoke soft words to him, "that didn't mean let go, but for not being a complete pervert and feeling me up, you have won yourself a reward." With one small tug two sets of lips became one, but not for long Sango pulled away rather quickly.

"I think I deserve a larger reward than that, I mean I left your ass alone, even though I just love feeling how firm it can…" Miroku never finished his statement for one Sango didn't want to here the rest of his currant thoughts. The kiss was deepened when Miroku pulled Sango right up to him, and their tongues danced the sweet tango of dominance, while hands created friction on each other's bodies.

Kagome was just standing there partly disgusted and shocked, she had seen them kiss before, but never a full on Make-out Scene, 'Holy Crap Sango is giving tongue before first period!! I have to stop this now!'

"Uh Guys" No response "Hey I'm right here" All she heard was a slight moan from Sango. Kagome smirk as she formulated a brilliant plan, as she had to say was one sentence, "Sango, Is that your Dad!?!"

The Couple immediately pulled away from each other, and straightened their clothes, then felt stupid when no body besides students arriving were to be seen. "Kagome!!! That was mean! You know how much I could get in trouble if Daddy found me making-out in a public place, especially If I was with Miroku !!"

"Sorry Sango, but making me watch you two, that's torture, and it's disgusting. It looks like you two were sucking each others faces off!" Kagome stated bluntly.

"Sorry Kags, but if doesn't get here soon I'll… Well I'll… He just better hurry is ass up." Sango Yelled.

"Look there's no reason for you two to wait out here, so go inside, and I'll see ya in Keades' okay?" Kagome tried to reason with Sango, It failed.

"No way, I got your back till the end." Sango was not going anywhere.

Miroku piped up, "Yeah! And where my Sangy-Chan goes, I go!"

"Sangy-Chan?" Sango was pretty much speechless.

"Yeah like a nickname."

"Well if I'm Sangy-Chan you get to be…" Sango tapped her chin a few times the grinned widely, "You hence forth shall be known as MIRO-KUN!!!!"

"Uh… No"

"Then no Sangy-Chan. Deal?"

"Deal," Poor Miroku had no choice but to agree. A squeal had just emanated from Kagome when The Pair saw their Sliver haired pal poked Kagome in the side. He was Wearing Black Etnies, a simple pair of Jeans and red shirt, "AHH Speak of the Devil Inuyasha, Sup?" Miroku held out a fist.

Inuyasha stuck out his own a banged it against Miroku's, "nothing much. Miro-Kun." Inuyasha spoke with a tone of Nonchalant.

"You heard that?" Miroku was now mortified

"Yeah."

Kagome then made her presence known by stabbing him in the arm with her pointer finger, when the finger and skin came in contact Kagome shivered, "Aren't you Cold, Inuyasha? Your skin is Ice."

"Naw, I'm fine." He smoothly said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome was just concerned about Inuyasha's Well-being.

He snapped, "I'm Fine, and It is NONE of YOUR Business."

Looking away Kagome shed one single tear, but quickly wiped it away, "I'm sorry."

Sango began to feel extremely awkward, and then dramatically exclaimed "Shit, if I'm late to Keades' once more my mom will have my head for dinner. Come On Miroku, Carry my stuff." Sango chucked her books at Miroku, who just barley caught the books.

"Sango, my love, When have you ever needed me to do this," Miroku was Confused, "Because didn't you say when we began to see each other that And I Quote 'I do not want you carrying my things, because I am not nor will I ever be and I don't want people to treat me like one' Unquote.

"Well I need to carry them today, now Come On." Sango pulled Miroku into the school by the sleeve of his black leather jacket.

"But I thought you didn't want me too." He pleaded, then looked as if he had been smacked on the head, "o0o Now I get it," Miroku turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome, "Don't be late you two." Miroku left them with a wink and strolled down the hallway hand in hand with Sango. Kagome was still feeling bad for making Inuyasha cross with her.

"I'm Sorry, Inuyasha, you were right it's none of my business, But I worried you could get sick. So are you really not cold?"

"Naw, it feels good out."

"But you're shivering"

"Alright, it's a bit chili." He calmly stated hands tucked firmly in his pockets.

"Inu-kun." Kagome knew Inuyasha better than that; she knew she could get any information out of Inuyasha by using their childhood nickname.

"I am freezing out here." He admitted in defeat. Inuyasha has always succumbed to the power of Inu-Kun.

"That wasn't so hard." Kagome smiled and pulled off her forest green fleece scarf and placed it upon Inuyasha's neck, and then slowly she ran her fingers down the soft material feeling it under her fingertips. At the end of the Scarf she tugged a bit bringing Inuyasha's head down she leaned up-close to his ear and whispered, "Maybe this will warm you up." Inuyasha Felt a shiver glide down his back when her hot moist breath against his skin. He pulled up tad to speak, "How ill this puny scarf ke---"Kagome pulled the scarf once more time, and the soft lips met each other sending a surge of heat racing through their bodies. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close showing no signs of stopping this kiss. Kagome was completely shocked that he would even except the kiss, much less kiss her back. She dropped the scarf leaving it dangling and proceeded to snake her arms around Inuyasha's neck and ran her fingers through his long sliver hair. At last when breathing was needed, Inuyasha pulled away not much far enough to look into her eyes, and yet their noses were side by side and hot breaths mingling with one another.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" a faint blush appeared to color her cheeks.

"Thanks for the warmth" HE let her go, turned around and began walking to the school entrance, hands in his pockets, while whistling a merry little tune.

Kagome Stood there in shock. 'Did he think it meant nothing? I put my soul into that kiss, and he treats it like nothing!!' She was raging with anger by now, " What the Hell Inuyasha!?!"

"Kagome, I was just kidding, you had better hurry up if you don't want your first detention." Inuyasha retorted.

"He's right; I have to get to class." She mumbled to herself, while picking up her messenger bag, and heading towards the door. Inuyasha Stood there with the door held open for her like a gentleman. When Kagome walked through the entry Inuyasha grabbed her from behind, and hugged he tightly, he nuzzled he face into her hair inhaled her scent like it being a drug to him.

"Kagome? Thanks"

"For what?" She asked loving the feel of him around her.

"This is going to sound so cheesy, but it's true. Thank you for being my fire." Inuyasha left her hair and started to nuzzle her neck, causing Kagome to Giggle every few seconds.

"You're Welcome Inuyasha. Corny as it was, it was sweet and I love that." Together the two walked into class, upon entering Inuyasha and Kagome saw Sango and Miroku's face merged together. They new couple found their seats in the back of the class room, Kagome in front of Inuyasha so he could sleep during class with out Keade catching him, It worked most of the time. Just as they sat down…

RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the students took their seats including Sango and Miroku, who reluctantly pulled apart. An Elderly Woman walked into the class room and began to write complex equations on the board, then would explain each one. Everything she said was going into ear and being copied onto paper by Kagome. Inuyasha, Well it didn't get in one ear, his thoughts were preoccupied by the raven-haired Angel in front of him. Inuyasha Began to grow very bored. He tapped Kagome on her shoulder. No response. Again. Still nothing

Inuyasha then ripped a sheet of paper out of this notebook and scribbled a few words on it then threw it over Kagomes shoulder. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and read the paper

_KAGOME- I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!_

She leaned back and whispered angrily "Not Now, Inuyasha." That wasn't good enough for him

"But it's important" He whined quietly to her.

Kagome was fed up; "LATER!!" the entire class went dead silent and focused on Kagome who was now sunk as far in her chair as possible.

"Kagome, Is their something wrong?" Keade asked.

"Uhhh... No ma'am I was just …. Uh .hehe" Kagome had never been in this type situation, so she had no excuse.

Inuyasha Stood up, "Kaede-sensai I was talking to kagome." Inuyasha Said proudly. "It was Important."

"Well Inuyasha If it was important enough to disrupt class, why not tell it to the class?" Purposed Keade.

"I was going to tell Kagome that I was.. that I was Cold." With that he sat back down.

Kagome she could have just died, she knew what he meant.

She would never forget this Monday.

* * *

This Story is inspired by a real thing that Happen to my friend Victoria!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for Reading!!!!!!!!!!!

Review! Tell Me What you thought!!!

-Penquin


End file.
